Beautiful Babu & the Beast
by PandaKriwilz
Summary: Fanfic KHR pertama gue! Xanxus dikutuk jomblo seumur hidup sama Mak Erot gila bernama Lussuria. Gimana dia nyari jodoh sekarang? Agak OOC, XS, XanxusSqualo dan Super Ngaco...klo ga mau tambah stress jangan baca nih fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Reborn pertama!! Dapat ilham entah dari mana pas siang bolong, tepatnya pas diskusiin topik 'Believe it or not...tinggi Hibari pas 10 years later di Wikipedia 205 cm!' (sumpah! klo ga percaya coba lihat di wikipedia!) Sesuai waktu pendapatan ilham yang ga jelas, otomatis nih fanfic juga rada ga jelas…tapi, tolong direview yach…REVIEW!!**

**BEAUTIFUL**** BABU AND THE BEAST**

**CHAPTER 1**

**KUTUKAN MAUT**

Pada zaman baheula doeloe...di seboeah istana nan megah bin bikin ngiler…hidoeplah…duh! Susah banget sih ngomong pake logat jaman dulu! Eh…ya udah deh, pake bahasa Indonesia (yg gaul _of course_ - nyampur logat Cinta Laura) aja…he…he… lanjuuutttt!!

…hiduplah seorang pangeran yang tam…gak tampan-tampan amat…malah tampangnya nomor 1 jago bikin orok nangis sampe isi perut ntu orok mejrot keluar. Yang bisa dibanggain dari tampangnya yang kayak orang stress itu hanya kulit wajahnya yang bagaikan bintang iklan Ponds. Pangeran bernama Xanxus itu super duper kaya karena merupakan anak (sebenarnya anak haram…eh, angkat!) dari Vongola Nono, (Vongola ke-9 maksudnye…hi…hi…aneh ya Vongola Nono…ga' Vongola Nene' aja sekalian… :D) raja generasi lalu. Beda dengan Vongola Nono, sifat Xanxus sangat keji dan kejam tak segan-segan menghukum dan menghina anak buahnya.

Awalnya pangeran kaya yang judes, keji, kejam, sombong ampun-ampunan ini hidup seperti biasa menjalani kehidupan royal. Sampai hari itu tiba…

"Bbp…b…BOOOSSS!!" tereak Levi. A. Than. menuju ruang kerja Xanxus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia ngedobrak pintu ruang kerja itu.

"BERISIK, SAMPAH!!" Xanxus bales tereak.

CPRAAAANGGGGKKKK!! Gelas bir sukses pecah di kepala Levi.

"Ma…maap, Bos…tapi, ini penting Bos!!"

"Kalau penting ngomong dari tadi!! Buruan!!"

"Eh…tadi sebelum ngomong saya kan dilemparin gelas bir dulu…"

"Iya juga ya…GOBLOG LU!! Kenapa lu malah ngebantah!! Jadi ngulur waktu begini kan!!"

"Betul juga ya, Bos…he…he…"

"Kok malah cengengesan!! Buruan lapor!!"

"Aye…aye…sir!!"

"BURUAN SAMPAH!!"

"Sabat atuh…"

"**BUUUURUUUUUAAAANNNNNN SAAAAAMMMPPPAAAAHHHH!!"**

"Ada orang aneh di depan istana, BOOOOSSSS!!" Levi ngomong dengan kecepatan tinggi saking seremnya ngelihat si Xanxus udah mulai ngeluarin Dying Will Flame-nya.

"Hah?!" Xanxus malah gak nangkep...

"Ada orang berjubah hitam nggak jelas datang ke istana kita!! Dia pengen neduh gara-gara diluar badai dengan hujan petir deras dan salju disertai pasir!!"

"Baru tau gue kalau badai jaman sekarang nyentrik gitu…gak tanggung-tanggung dikeluarin semuanya…"

"Iye…bos…gara-gara Gombal Warning…eh, Global Warming! He…he…"

"NGAPAIN LOE MALAH CENGENGESAN!! BUUURUUUUAAAANNNN SAAAAMMPPAAAAAH!!"

"Ntu orang aneh jubah hitam pengen minta neduh…"

"Usir dia."

"Dia bilang dia bakalan ngasih imbalan Bos…"

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Kok Bos jadi kayak Mammon?"

"SURUH DIA MASUK!! DENGER GA' LOE SAMPAAAHHHH!! BUUUURRUUUUAAAANNNNN!!"

"SIR!! YES SIR!!"

Levi yang malang pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik/40 yard kayak Sena di Eyeshield 21. Xanxus ngambil jubah item mahalnya yang dipesen langsung oleh perusahaan mode ternama dan turun ke singgasananya di ruang utama ntu istana. Di sebelah singgasananya berdiri Gola Mosca, robot gedek yang kadang-kadang suka berubah ke 'Berserk' Mode sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap bisa dipergunakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi datang menghadap Xanxus dengan menyeret orang aneh berjubah hitam yang basah kuyup itu.

"Saya sudah membawa orang ini, Bos Xanxus!" seru Levi sambil sujud. "Hush! Loe juga sono sujud ke Bos Xanxus!" Levi nyodok-nyodok orang dengan jubah bertudung di sebelahnya.

"Err…eh, anu…" si jubah misterius mulai ngomong. Mukanya ketutup tudung, makanya dipanggil jubah misterius dulu ye…

"Buruan loe ngomongnya! Bos Xanxus benci orang lelet!" bisik Levi.

"Tuan Xanxus… ZOMG!! WTF!! TUAN XANXUS TERNYATA CUAKEP BUANGET!! KYAAAAA!!" jerit si jubah misterius.

"??" Baik Xanxus maupun Levi cengok. Gola Mosca mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Kayaknya berusaha nge-scan jenis kelamin ntu orang.

Tudung jubah ntu orang aneh terlepas. Dari tempat asal tudung itu, muncullah kepala dengan jambul rambut ajaib! Sebagian besar warna ijo di tengahnya ada jambul orange mirip ekor kyuubi. Bedanya ini cuma 1…

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH AL'AZIM!! GAK NYANGKA TUAN XANXUS SEGINI CAKEPNYA!!" jerit orang berkacamata hitam dan gak jelas jenis kelaminnya itu.

Levi langsung menegur tindakan lancang itu, "Woi! Tidak sopan! Min…"

"Nama eike Lussuria, salam kenal ehm…akang Xanxus…"

Bulu kuduk Xanxus langsung berdiri semua. Siapa kaga' serem coba pertama kali ketemu udah dipanggil akang sama banci! Yang nulis aja merinding ngeri terus pas nulis nih chapter takut disambit Xanxus klo baca ini…

"Ke…lu…ar…," geram Xanxus.

"Hee…?? Bukannya eike diperbolehin netap di sini ampe badai berhenti??" tanya Lussuria dengan suara di imut-imutin.

Levi yang berada di sebelah Lussuria udah pasang tampang 'gue-belon-boker-setaon-jadi-gue-kudu-ke-toilet-SEKARANG'.

"Udah! Pokoknya keluar!" Xanxus gedein volume suara. Pengen rasanya dia jadi Gola Mosca. Kagak bisa ngerasain perasaan. Otomatis ga' bakalan ditaksir en merinding ngelihat makhluk jadi-jadian begitu.

"Ada imbalannya loh… nih, bunga melati… jarang-jarang lho…" Lussuria ngeluarin setangkai bunga melati.

"BUNGA MELATI MAH DI KUBURAN JUGA ADA!! BURUAN KELUAR!!" Xanxus habis kesabaran.

"Aih… Akang Xanxus jahat…"

"KELUAAR GAK!!** KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!! KEEEEELLLLUUUUUAAAAARRRRR!!" **Xanxus narik kedua pistolnya dan nyiapin Dying Will Flame Bulletnya.

"Hik…hik…jahat…Ntar eike kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!!" sumpah Lussuria.

"Mendingan jomblo seumur hidup!! GUE EMPET NGELIHAT MUKA LOE!!" raung Xanxus.

"Oh my god…kau sudah mengatakannya!! Kau sudah mengatakannya!! Jangan salahkan eike yach…" Lussuria nunjuk-nunjuk Xanxus dengan tangan satunya nutupin mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O panjang kayak di komik-komik shoujo. (HOEK!! Muntah aja…gue udah muntah dari tadi juga kok…HUEK!!)

"Simolokotok!! Semeleketek!! Abang Ketabrak!! CLING!!" Lussuria ngibasin tongkat sihirnya dan ngucapin mantra-mantra ga' jelas ditambahin sound effect buat bikin efek tegang. Dengan suara bancinya malah jadi kayak nonton Extravaganza.

"Gak terjadi apa-apa tuh…"

"Bpb…b…b…bos…muka bos!!" seru Levi.

Bener aja, muka Xanxus yang awalnya mulus kayak bintang iklan Biore tahu-tahu jadi dipenuhi bekas-bekas luka dalam jumlah banyak.

"Ohohohoho…rasakan kutukan eike…" tawa Lussuria sambil ngembang ngempisin hidung.

"Kau…," geram Xanxus.

"NGIK!! NGIK!! TARGET…LOCKED…OPERATION: KILL…" Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari Gola Mosca, detik berikutnya bom "FAT BOY" meluncur keluar dari tangan Gola Mosca ke arah Lussuria. Bom yang konon pernah nyaris memusnahkan satu istana itu.

Suara ledakan bom "FAT BOY" pun terdengar…mirip suara orang kentut…jeritan melengking tinggi bak penyanyi opera Lussuria pun terdengar.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!! JANGAN ANIAYA SAYA!! JANGAN CABULI SAYA!! JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA!!" jeritnya pake suara papan tulis dicakarin pake kuku.

"SA…PA…JUGA…YANG…SUDI…," kata Gola Mosca tetep pake suara robotnya…

Saat asap menghilang, Lussuria udah menghilang. Badannya ancur kalau gak meleleh ngerasain bom "FAT BOY" itu.

"A…a…" Xanxus megap-megap kayak ikan koi.

"BOS!!" seru Levi dengan pakaian compang-camping kena efek ledakan bom "FAT BOY" tadi. Ia berlari menghampiri bosnya yang menatap bekas Lussuria berpijak tadi dengan muka kayak orang belon dapet THR...

"ROBOT SIALAN!! JANGAN ANCURIN DIA!! GIMANA KITA BISA TAHU CARA NGILANGIN NIH KUTUKAN KALAU DIA KOID!!" raung Xanxus. Ia pun menembaki ntu robot gedek dengan Dying Will Flame+pistolnya.

"Bos…nyebut…bos…nyebut…," kata Levi sambil melihat bangkai Gola Mosca dengan pandangan iba.

"GIMANA BISA NYEBUT KALAU MUKA GUE UDAH ANCUR GINI!!"

"………"

"SEKARANG GIMANA NIH, SAMPAH!! GUE BAKALAN JOMBLO SEUMUR HIDUP!!"

"Lah, bukannya Bos sendiri bilang kalo mendingan jomblo daripada ngelihat ntu muka ban…"

"NTU BANCI UDAH NGILANG DIANCURIN MOSCA!!"

"Owh…"

"JANGAN CUMA 'Owh…' DOANG!! PIKIRIN CARA BIAR GUE KAGAK BAKALAN JOMBLO!!"

"Geez…kok Bos jadi kayak Dr. Shamal… napsu bener pengen punya pacar…"

"APA KATA LOE, SAMPAH?!"

"Nggak, Bos. Udahlah bos…ntar paling-paling ada cewek yang mau nempel…"

"Ntar itu kapan?"

"Yah…setaon…eh, 5 taon…eh, 1 windu… eh, 1 dekade…eh…"

"GRRRRRR!!"

"Waoch!! Sori, Bos! Mendingan kita nyebarin selebaran aja buat nyari jodoh!"

"Kok kayak promosi warung...Yakin ntu cara ampuh?"

"Ga' yakin juga sih, Bos…lah wong pas Bos mukanya mulus kayak bintang iklan Olay aja kagak ada yang mau nempel… apalagi situ yang mukanya udah kayak disirem air keras gini…diobral atau didiskon 300 persen kagak bakalan laku pasti…"

"**Trus gimana dong…," **geram Xanxus pake nada turun beroktaf-oktaf.

"..."

"..."

"Ye…kita coba aja dulu! Kalau ga' ada yang berhasil…Bos gabung ke klub **JoJoBa** aja!!"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Gak gaul banget sih… **Jo**mblo-**Jo**mblo **Ba**hagia!! Saya salah satu anggotanya loch…," pamer Levi ga tau malu…

"SAMPAH!! BURUAN SONO SEBARIN NTU SELEBARAN!!"

"Belon juga bikin, Bos…"

"BURUAN BIKIN!!"

"Iye…iye…"

"**BUUUURUUUUUAAAANNNNNN SAAAAMMMMPPPPAAAAHHH!!"**

Levi milih mending segera ngacir ngotak-atik Adobe Photoshop di compy-nya daripada dicaplok beneran trus dijadiin perkedel bakar Dying Will Flame…

**A/N**

**PK: "ZZZzzzZZZzzz…"**

**Xanxus: "BANGUN LOE AUTHOR SIAL!! WAKTUNYA KATA-KATA PENUTUPAN!!"**

**PK: "Terompet Sangkakala berbunyi!! Tidak!! Saya belon siap!! Saya belon nonton Movie Bleach ke-3!! Saya belon nebus dosa 'njepret orang lewat pake karet'!! SAYA BELON NYOBA BERENANG DI KALI CILIWUNG!!"**

**Xanxus: "Kurang kerjaan berenang di Kali Ciliwung!! Buruan sono! Kata-kata penutupan!!"**

**PK: "5 menit... gue tadi mimpi seru..., petualangan 3 Musketeers Yamamoto, Dino, sama Tsuna, ngebebasin Putri Gokudera sama Putri Hibari yang ditawan di tempat Psikopat bernama Mukuro…"**

**Xanxus: "Kayaknya lumayan seru tuh... BURUAAAAAAAAANNNNN SAAAMPPAAAHHH!!"**

**PK: "Iye…iye…sabar Xan…ntar cepet tua loh..."**

**Xanxus: "NGAPAIN LU MALAH NGOTBAHIN GUE!! BUUUURRRRUUUAAAAAANNNNN!! SAAAAMMPAAAHHH!!"**

**PK: "Hai…hai…anyway, para pembaca sekalian…TOLONG DIREVIEW YA!!"**

_**BLEK!**_** –PK jatuh mati(red: tidur) lagi...**

**Xanxus: -pasang tampang swt dan minum Tequila bergentong-gentong berusaha nahan amarah-**

**Well, pokoke, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!! -nebarin confetti- Halah! Well, tolong di-Review yach!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Di suatu tempat nun jauh dari Istana Xanxus…sekitar 5 km dari istana, terdapat sebuah desa yang lumayan suram gitu… kayak suasana kota Halloween Town di Nightmare Before Christmas gitu. Mana tiap hari suasananya kayak begitu, ditutupi kabut, nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan terlihat, rada sepi…

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!! GOPEK NGGAK?!"

…tapi itu sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, sampe seorang anak bishonen bernama Superbi Squalo lahir dan mencairkan suasana kelam desa itu…kini desa itu pun selalu ramai terutama di pagi hari…

"ANJRIT LU PEDAGANG SIALAN!! GUE BILANG NIH MINYAK GORENG GOPEK!!" teriak Squalo dengan suara… bagaikan 1000 toa.

Pedagang sembako berambut pendek pirang dengan logat Italia di kios pasar kota itu meringis dan berkata, "Mbak…tolong rasional dikit, Mbak…"

"APA LOE BILANG?!"

"Saya bilang tolong rasional dikit, Mbak…," kata Dino Cavallone, si pedagang sembako yang malang itu.

"GUE INI COWOK, BANGSAT!!"

"Owh…"

Dino malang yang setengah stress itu melihat sosok cowok (?) di depannya. Ntu orang yang ngakunya cowok itu, punya rambut perak panjang sepantat dan tubuh tinggi kurus. 4 ½ (Tanya kenapa? – Kenapa tanya?-) dari 5 orang yang ngelihat dia pasti bakalan nyangka dia tuh cewek. Begitu ngelihat ke dadanya dan denger suaranya, baru deh orang tahu kalau dia itu cewek…eh, cowok…

"Oh…sori kalu begitu, Mas…"

"Ya udah! Pokoke nih minyak goreng gopek!"

"Hah?! Gopek? 500 perak?? Rasional dikit dong neng…eh, mas… Saya dapet nih minyak dari agennya aja 10.000 perak se-liter! Jauh banget dari gopek! Ntuh mah balik modal juga jauh banget!!"

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya gopek!!"

"Keras kepala banget sih!! Inget dong, Mbak…eh, Mas! BBM pada naek!! Semua harga pada naek!! Mbak kagak kasihan sama saya?!"

"EGP!! DDL!! Derita-Derita Loe!!"

"Hah…," Dino menghela nafas dalam kalah debat. "Gini aja deh, Mbak, eh…Mas! Mas boleh bayar gopek asal…"

Dino nyuruh asistennya, Romario buat ngambil sesuatu dari kardus butek di belakangnya dan ngeluarin baju Gothic Lolita yang renda-rendanya bejibun.

'Itung-itung, kalo poto dia pake nih baju trus dijual ke E-Bay pasti mahal!' pikir Dino. "…tolong Mas biarkan saya memoto Mas lagi pake ntu ba…"

**BLETAAAAKKK!!**

"MAMPUS AJA LOE, MANIAK!!" teriak Squalo sambil nyiapin pedangnya kalau-kalau ntu pedagang maniak tiba-tiba hidup lagi dan memaksa Squalo pake baju Gothic itu.

"He…he…so…"

**BLETAAAAAKKKK!!**

"Kami korosu…," geram Hibari, sebenarnya pemilik ntu pasar, tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Dino.

"Ma…maap…deh…, ka…kalau gitu gimana kalau kasih saya cium…"

**BLETAAAAAKKKK!!**

"Kami korosu…," geram Hibari mendahului Squalo.

"Iya, sori Kyou-chan…maksudku, Kyouya!"

Hibari balik badan kembali ngelanjutin ngecek-ngecek kios-kios di pasar miliknya, walau tetep pasang aura membunuh bak Kenpachi Zaraki, kapten divisi 11 sangar di Bleach. Bedanya, kalau Kenpachi warna kuning, dia warna ungu racun.

"GOPEK NGGAK?!"

"Ya udah, gini deh, Mas…Mas punya duit berapa?"

"Selembar lima-rebuan."

"Ya udah, aye diskonin 50 deh…jadi, cuma Rp 5000,00. Gima…"

"POKOKNYA GOPEK!!" Squalo tetep keras kepala.

"Mbak!! Eh, Mas!! Saya udah ngasih keringanan berlebih!!"

"Habis ini, gue masih kudu beli telur, daging sapi, daging domba, tepung terigu, sawi, kentang, tape uli, duren, jengkol, pete sama daging uler!!" teriak Squalo.

"Baru tau gue ada yang jual daging uler…bukannya ilegal ya… emang mau masak apa sih? Eh, GILE BANGET LU MAU BELI SE-TRUK BEGITU CUMA PAKE GOCENG DOANG!!"

"Tadinya, dikasih 10 ribu…Cuma udah kepake beli garam, mentega, daging unta, lemak ikan paus, tempe, tahu, sama gula pasir…sisa goceng deh…," kata Squalo sambil ngeluarin selembar 5 ribuan dari kantong bajunya yang agak berdebu gak pernah diisi.

"Hiks…hiks…kasihan sekali kamu…," Dino malah tersedu-sedu. Romario ngasih dia tisu. Hibari nge death-glare si Dino. Diem-diem Squalo nyamber sekantong penuh telur dan 1 liter minyak goreng. "Memangnya…siapa majikanmu…?"

"MAJIKAN?! ENAK AJA ELO NGIRA GUE PEMBOKAT!! GUE DIKASIH DUIT 10.000 ITU AMA BOKAP GUE, MAMMON!!"

"Oh, si saudagar tamak Mammon itu ya…pantes…aneh bener ye…si Mammon itu kuntet en kecil kayak kacang polong, sementara anaknya kayak model gini…"

"Gue anak angkat…"

"Ouh…"

"NGAPAIN LU MALAH NANYAIN GITUAN!!"

"He…he…" Dino cengengesan.

"Hah! Ya udah, gue ke kios lain aja! Stress gue di nih tempat!" Squalo balik badan.

"Tunggu, Mas…eh, Mbak…eh, Mas!" panggil Dino. Squalo diem dan muter kepalanya ke tempat Dino berada. "Ini saya kasih 50.000, moga-moga cukup…,"

Squalo langsung nyamber ntuh Goban.

"Thanks, Din!" kata Squalo tanpa ngelihat wajah si pedagang. Ia langsung pergi entah ke mana.

"Iye…sama-sama…," kata Dino masih terpaku di tempatnya berpijak melihat sosok Squalo menghilang.

"Bbb…Bos!!" seru Romario.

"Ngape?"

"Kantong plastik penuh berisi telur…dan botol minyaknya…masing-masing ngilang satu!!" teriak Romario histeris.

"UAPA?!"

"Tadi pas cewek… ato cowok? Ah! EGP-lah! …berambut perak itu ke sini… masih ada… sekarang… NGILANG BOS!! NGILANG!!"

"ANJROT!! SIALAN LOE, KUTILANG DARAT!!" umpat Dino. (Kutilang Darat: Kurus, Tinggi, Langsing, Dada Rata) Tapi…si Squalo udah keburu menghilang…

"Bucking horse… bisa-bisanya lo meleng…," geram Hibari nyiapin tonfanya.

"Ampun honey…ampun darling…bunny sweety…cintaku…matahariku…"

"KAMI KOROSU!!"

-- Adegan berikut dipotong daripada ntar rating nih fanfic naek--(bukan adegan Rape koq...jangan negatip thinking lu pada!! -Bukannya elo sendiri! Author sinting!-)

**

* * *

Di rumah kediaman saudagar Mammon…**

"MAMMON!! NIH UDAH KUBELI SEMUA YANG DI DAFTAR BELANJAAN!!" teriak Squalo sehingga bergaung di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Hiu sial! Jangan teriak-teriak! Udah berkali-kali kaca jendela pecah gara-garamu!! Kaca sekarang mahal tahu!" seru Mammon yang tengah main monopoli bareng Reborn yang datang bertamu.

"Hush…sama anak sendiri kok begitu…" Reborn menasihati.

"Toh! Bukan anak asli gue!"

"Astaghfirullah! Istighfar Viper! Istighfar! Allah SWT mewajibkan kita untuk merawat dan melindungi anak-anak termasuk anak angkat dan anak jalanan sekalipun!!" seru Ustadz Reborn.

"Lah! Kita juga masih anak-anak kan?! Kita kan Arcobaleno!"

"Eh…bener juga ye…"

"Terserah deh…buruan lempar dadu!!"

"8…Urgh…sial…"

"Huahahaha!! Mau bayar sekarang apa nggak? Utangmu udah 9580 dollar nih!"

"Utang lagi dech…gak ada duit…"

"Muahahahaha!!"

"Er…Mammon…belanjaannya taruh di mana?" tanya Squalo seraya berjuang keras memelankan suara.

"Udah denger kabar baru, Per?" tanya Reborn.

"Enak aja lu manggil gue 'per'. Kesannya kayak elu manggil gue perek tau!" gerutu Mammon. "Ya udah, berita apaan?"

"Lal Mirch ama Colonello walau kelihatan saling jaga jarak diem-diem udah XXX lowh…"

"UAPUA?! SERIUS?!"

"99 RIUS MALAH!!"

"Kok nanggung? Gak sekalian buletin 500 rius?" (buletinnya kejauhan, dek…- disiksa pake "Tsukuyomi" ala Mammon gara-gara nganggep dia anak kecil- )

Kacang emang lagi mahal sekarang…si Reborn tetep nyerocos bak ibu-ibu arisan. "Gue denger dari orang dalem, salah satu anggota COMSUBIN!"

"Halah! Gak bisa dipercaya manusia-manusia lemah tingkat rendah macam itu…"

"Mammon…belanjaannya mau ditaruh di mana nih!" Squalo naikin volume suara.

"Gue udah nyogok Mukuro Rokudo buat diem-diem menyelidiki pake sogokan 'boleh ngerasukin Tsuna sekali'. Pas dia ngelapor, beneran!! Dia ngelihat pas kejadian sesungguhnya pula!!"

"Oh my goat…ho…ho…kapan-kapan interogasi mereka berdua yuk…"

"Yuk…ya, yuk…" Reborn ngejalanin pionnya. "Eh, btw…kita kok puasa ngomongin ginian ya?"

"Elu juga yang mulai!! Lagian bulan Ramadhan udah lewat!! Elu kerajinan hari Senin sama Kamis begini puasa! Nggak cuma pas bulan Ramadhan kayak gue!!"

"Ngitung-ngitung nambah pahala…"

"Malah dosamu nambah ngegosipin orang!!"

"MAMMON! Ini belanjaan mau ditaruh di mana?!" Squalo nyaris habis kesabaran.

"Kan udah fakta!! Udah fakta!!"

"Terserahlah…sial! Denda 100 dolar…," gerutu Mammon.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Reborn tertawa bagai tersedak salak. "Eh, tadi gue mau ngomong apa ya?"

"Tambah pikun yeh?"

"MAMMON!! BELANJAANNYA MAU DITARUH DI MANA?!" Suara super toa dijamin sukses bikin gendang telinga 2 Arcobaleno itu pecah.

"DI DAPUR LAH!! BEGO AMAT SIH!!" Suara Mammon gak kalah keras.

"Eh, btw… anak lu belum dijodohin? Udah umur 22 tahun gitu… pemerintah nyaranin orang nikah umur 23 kan?"

"Males… buang-buang duit nyariin jodoh sesama hiu kayak dia… biaya nyelem ke laut, sewa kapal selam, sama treatment buat hiu ntuh mahal tahu!!"

"Makanya cari jodoh orang kaya biar entar perjodohan, perkawinan, dll. dibayarin!" Reborn tersenyum licik.

"Gue males nyari calon jodohnya…buang ongkos jalan…internet sekarang juga mahal…masa 100.000 sebulan!"

"Bukannya ntuh udah cukup murah ye? Pas jalan ke sini, gue dapet selebaran pencarian jodoh dari 2 orang bangsawan! Coba lihat deh! Siapa tahu ada yang cocok!" seru Reborn sambil ngeluarin 2 buah selebaran. Satu warna kuning, satu warna hitam.

"Squalo! Lu lihat dulu deh!" perintah Mammon.

Squalo ngambil dan mengamati 2 selebaran itu.

* * *

Selebaran pertama, yang warnanya kuning bercampur merah…

**DICARI! JODOH UNTUK ****PANGERAN BELPHEGOR!**

Syarat:

1) Kulit putih asal kagak seputih mayat

2) Tinggi en langsing

3) Mau menerima kekurangan (penyakit masochist/blood-freak) yang dimiliki **Pangeran **Belphegor

Berikut data **Pangeran** Belphegor:

--foto Belphegor lagi nyengir sambil nodongin kamera pake pisau tajemnya--

Jenis kelamin: Ya, cowok lah!

Umur: 16

Tgl. Ultah: 22 Desember

Golongan darah: AB

Zodiak: Sagitarius

Tinggi: 170 cm

Berat: 58 kg

Kebangsaan: ga' jelas..

Makanan kesukaan: Sushi

Minuman kesukaan: Susu

Kata-kata favorit: **Pangeran**

Hal yang dibenci: Orang yang menganggapnya masih mentah

Hobi: membunuh orang secepat mungkin, mutilasi orang

Bagi yang berminat, silahkan hubungi (021)182374803654356138470327486501

Yang terpilih bakalan dijadiin istri, ortunya bakalan dapet duit 500 juta, plus koleksi 100paket DVD asli film "The Ring", sama 300 bangkai tikus langka dari Srilangka yang termutilasi dengan sangat indah…

* * *

Selebaran kedua, warnanya hitam bercampur oranye…

**DICARI!! JODOH BUAT LORD BOS XANXUS!!**

Kriteria:

1) Cantik dan gak lebay macem Lussuria

2) Kuat dan tabah menghadapi Bos Xanxus yang lagi PMS (Pasca Masa Stress)

3) Mau menerima Bos Xanxus apa adanya

Berikut data Maharaja Xanxus:

--ga' ada foto, cuma bayangan item doang--

Jenis kelamin: Ya, cowok lah!!

Umur: 24

Tgl. Ultah: 10 Oktober

Golongan darah: O

Zodiak: Libra

Tinggi: 188 cm

Berat: 80 kg

Kebangsaan: Italia

Kata-kata favorit: Kasu (piece of trash, sampah, dan sejenisnya…)

Hal yang dibenci: Semua kecuali diri sendiri

Minuman kesukaan: Tequila, Whisky

Hobi: mengumpulkan, mengembangkan senjata-senjata, menyiksa/memperbudak/nyuruh-nyuruh.

Bagi yang berminat, gak usah pake hubungi! Ortu peminat silakan langsung datang ke Istana Varia di JL. Vongola 9 blok 2 no. 7 sekt. 33, Italia.

Yang terpilih bakalan dijadiin istri, ortunya bakalan dapet duit 300 juta dan boleh netap di istana, plus bonus robot Gola Mosca (ASLI!) 5 unit, dan pistol serta revolver 10 dus.

* * *

"Kok cowok sih?!" geram Squalo menatap tajam Reborn.

"Lah, bukannya kamu cewek?" Reborn bertanya polos.

"Gue cowok!"

"Owh…"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADITIGA!! Udah 20 tahun kagak nyadar kalau gue cowok?!"

"Semua orang selalu beranggapan gitu pas ngelihatmu pertama kali…pas ngadopsimu aja gue baru nyadar kamu cowok setelah setahun lamanya," kata Mammon santai. Ia menyambar 2 selebaran itu.

"Kagak sudi gue dijodohin sama cowok!!"

"Btw, Reborn…thanks banget atas selebarannya!!" jerit Mammon kayak schoolgirl. "Mana dua-duanya anak orang kaya! Gue bisa kayak mendadak kalau anakku nikah sama salah satu dari mereka!! Apalagi kalau dua-duanya!!"

"Hush… poligami tuh!"

"Ya udah. Pilih salah satu, kira-kira yang mana ya?"

"Bingung juga…satu blood-lust, satu kayaknya narsis gitu…lihat aja tuh 'Hal yang dibenci: Semua, kecuali diri sendiri'… Menurutku, Belphegor aja. Kasian Squalo kalau sama si Xanxus…udah narsis, dia bisa dijadiin karung tinju pas PMS (pasca masa stress)…," usul Reborn.

"DIBILANGIN GUE NGGAK MAU PACARAN SAMA COWOK!!" teriak Squalo.

"Gue setujunya Squalo ama Xanxus aja deh…hadiahnya gede soalnya…" Mammon netesin air liur.

"DASAR ORANG TUA MATA DUITAN!! RAJA TEGA!!" Sayang lagi-lagi penolakan Squalo kagak digubris.

"Udah gitu dikasih bonus Gola Mosca sama pistol segala lagi! Ntu dua harganya bisa bertrilliun-trilliun kalau dijual! Well, walau Gola Mosca kudu dipretelin dulu baru dijual besinya 1 kilo 50.000! Dapet bonus 300 juta dan tinggal di istana pula! Kalau si psikopat ini, walau dikasih 500 juta juga, tapi cuma dikasih film original The Ring! Udah jadul! Bangkai tikus mah…malah ngeluarin duit buat ngebersihinnya!"

"MON!! GUE NGGAK MA…"

"Ditambah…si Belphegor ngasih nomer telepon tapi ga' jelas lokasinya di mana. Gimana kalo dia tinggal di kutub! Bisa-bisa biaya telpon membengkak! Kalau Xanxus…udah _to the point_! Tinggal dateng ke tempatnya dan ngomong! Mana cuma 5 km dari sini! Pake teleport bisa!"

"MAMMON!! DENGERIN GUE!!"

"Sudah diputuskan! Kamu akan papa jodohkan dengan Xanxus!" seru Mammon.

"TUNGGU DU…"

"Reborn! Gue ke tempat yang dimaksud di selebaran ini dulu ya…, mau ngerekomendasiin anakku…tunggu sebentar yawh…" Mammon langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Eniwei baidewei in the busway near the doorway because this is my way, (apa lagi yang belakangnya way ya?) gue mau balik ke tempat Tsuna dulu ya, Squalo-chan…eh kun! Mau ngepastiin si Mukuro tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak selama di tubuh Tsuna. _Arrivederci_!!" Reborn tau-tau ikutan ngilang.

Tinggal Squalo sekarang…sendirian di rumah yang suram itu…

"**MAKHLUK KUNTET SIALAN!! GUE SUMPAHIN ELOE-ELOE PAS 10 YEARS LATER DIKUTUK AMANO AKIRA JADI KAYAK UCOK BABA!!"**

"HUATSZEM!!" Entah mengapa Mammon dan Reborn bersin bersamaan.

**

* * *

Freetalk Corner alias "Pojok Ngebacot"…**

**Squalo: "VOOOOIII!! KOK SEKARANG GUE YANG DITONGOLIN DI POJOK KURANG KERJAAN INI!!"**

**PK: "Diem luh! Angel-Shark! Gue bikin lu ntar kawin sama Lussuria!"**

**Squalo: "Ampun. Ampuni saya… Saya tobat, Dewa Jashin…. eh, Author-sama…"**

**PK: "KHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME, THE AUTHOR OF THIS CRAZY FANFIC!"**

**Squalo: -swt-**

**PK: "Sekian Pojok Ngebacot PandaKriwilz! Anyway, by the way, nunggu di doorway-nya subway tahu-tahu ketabrak busway lagi pawai...REVIEEEEWWWWWW PLEEEAASSEEE!!"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3...IS ON!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! (jadi gila gara2 libur kepanjangan) Sorry update-nya lama saudara-saudara!!! Padahal udah dibikin chapternya lumayan banyak di compy, tapi gara-gara internet BOTOL (bolot en tolol) yang limited en lamanya bikin gue aja jenggotan!!! Gue ga bisa upload!!! Tapi anyway, by the way, di busway, kejepit di doorway...DOZO!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Mammon pun berteleport ke Istana Xanxus. Dalam sekejap, ia tiba di depan istana hitam milik anak angkat Vongola Nono itu. Istana itu terletak di balik gunung yang selalu diselimuti kabut,. Istana itu desainnya mirip sebuah kastil kuno Inggris berwarna hitam. Aura hitam menyelimuti istana, awan hitam disertai petir berada di atas istana, gagak-gagak hitam beterbangan di atas istana…sumpe…bikin mata orang sakit kebanyakan lihat warna item.

"Humm… hebat juga nih, istana. Isinya pasti barang-barang kuno. Lumayanlah kalau dijual… Ditambah nih kastil unik banget…itung-itung bisa dijadiin wahana rumah hantu…apalagi dengan kondisi geografis yang cocok begini…BAKALAN UNTUNG BESAR!!!!!" seru Mammon.

Mammon mencet bel di depan pagar istana yang terbuat dari besi berduri…udah kelihatan kayak penjara aja.

"GUOOOONNNGG!!!!!!! GUOOOOONNNGGG!!!!!!!!" Bergaunglah suara mirip suara Gola Mosca.

"Wih, nih bel keren juga…lumayan nih buat gue pasang di kantor…itung-itung kalo ada karyawan yang ngantuk bisa dibangunin pake nih bel…," tambah Mammon.

Detik berikutnya, gerbang terbuka dengan otomatis, menambah unsur angker ntu istana.

"Wih! Gerbang otomatis! Bagus! Bagus!!! Kagak perlu bikin gerbang otomatis lagi buat bikin wahana Rumah Angker-nya!!! Ngurangin pengeluaran!!!!"

Mammon melayang masuk ke dalam halaman depan istana. Halaman depan Istana itu angker banget… kepenuhan tanaman hasil tanaman Levi. Tentu aja karena postur tubuh Mammon imut-imut (& amit-amit sifatnya…), ntuh halaman istana udah bagaikan hutan di Papua Pedaleman atau lebih parah, Amazon Pedaleman. Tapi, nyaris tidak ada apa pun yang sanggup menakuti Mammon.

"Anjrit! Ampe ada halaman angkernya!!! Lumayan buat dijadiin tempat outbound anak-anak selagi nunggu orangtuanya bermesraan di dalem Kastil Angkernya!!!!! Ini wahana bakalan di-rating SU!!!!" jerit Mammon pake suara fangirls.

Mammon masuk lagi ke pedaleman, kali ini pohon-pohon segede pohon Sequoia di Amerika (menurut sudut pandang Mammon) berjejer di pinggir jalan setapak. Lagi-lagi, pikiran ajaib Mammon beraksi.

"WUIH!!! Pohon Sequoia!!! Mahal nih satu kayunya!!! Lumayan nambah penghasilan!!!"

Setelah berjalan sekitar 30 menit, pintu besi kastil mulai terlihat, walau begitu, tetap saja jauh.

"Hah…jauh juga…kayaknye emang kudu dijadiin wahana outbound + rumah hantu deh…atau digabungin aja yach…WAHANA KAPAL 'THRILLER BARK'-NYA ONE PIECE!!!!!!! KYAAAA!!!! Bakalan dapet penghargaan dan dana lebih dari perusahaan penerbit manga dan anime One Piece nih!!!!"

Tiba-tiba, Mammon melihat sesuatu yang aneh berwarna kemerahan di sebelah kirinya, ia juga mencium bau busuk. Ketika menengok, dilihatnya bunga _Raflesia arnoldi _yang mekar dengan indahnya menyebar bau busuk.

"OKE!!!!! NIH KASTIL BAKALAN GUE JADIIN HUTAN LINDUNG SEKALIAN!!!! BANYAK BANGET TANAMAN LANGKANYA!!!!! Para pelajar bisa dateng ke sini buat nimba ilmu!!! Sementara gue, nimba duit!!!!!"

Mammon mendekati bunga busuk itu dan mencium baunya.

"Ah…sedapnya…persis semur jengkol plus sambel terasi pete dan jus duren di warung Mbak Inem…ini pasti bunga yang asli!!!"

Mammon pun mulai mencuil-cuil kelopak bunga…itung-itung kalo dijual lumayan…per cuilan 20.000… tanpa sadar bahwa sesosok pria bertubuh besar berambut jabrik kayak kesamber petir dengan muka ancur dan bibir monyong serta bawa-bawa payung item berada di belakangnya.

**BLETAK!!!!!** BRUK!!!!

Mammon pingsan.

"ELU NGAPAIN BUNGA PROPERTY GUE, CEBOL BEGOOOO!!!!!!!!!" teriak Levi kalap.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Mammon bangun setelah pingsan kena sambit payung Levi. Ia mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan, mirip kamar Squalo sama-sama 3Mx3M. Hanya saja kagak ada lampu, lembab, dan terbuat dari batu kasar semuanya.

"Cih, nih ruang reyot banget kudu diperbaiki…"

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di belakang Mammon.

"Masih mendinglah daripada gue masukin lo ke kamar eksekusi…"

"MUGYAAA!!!!!!! ASTAGHFIRULLAH AL'AZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Mammon tumben-tumbennya insaf begitu ngelihat laki-laki tinggi dengan bibir bimoli dan muka serem 10 cm dari mukanya. Mammon teriak lagi begitu ngelihat ntu cowok pegang payung ampe 8 biji padahal cowok.

"Ka…kamu ngapain saya hah?!!!!!!" ancem Mammon.

"Yah, gue nangkep lo lah!"

"Elu kagak ngapa-ngapain gue kan?!!!!"

"Cuma ngegetok pale lo pake nih payung terus nahan lo di penjara ini…"

"ELO KAGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN GUE KAN?!!!!!"

"Nggak. Siapa juga sudi sama bodi kerdil kayak gitu… paling banter gue matiin lo dan jadiin lo pajangan terus gue jual murah ke anak SD sekolah 05 sono…"

Mammon agak lega ngedengernya.

"Kalo nggak salah kamu kan…"

"Betul sekali! Saya adalah saudagar kaya sekaligus pengusaha perusahaan makanan laut terkaya di kota sebelah!"

"…koruptor kuntet yang ngekorup duit THR warga tahun lalu!!!!"

"APA LOE BILANG?!!!!!!!"

"Hush…jangan teriak-teriak, dik…"

"SIAPA YANG ADIK HAH?!!!!!!"

"Hush…dibilangin jangan teriak-teriak!!! Bahaya! Bos Xanxus lagi…"

"SAPA TADI YANG TERIAK-TERIAK?!!!!!!! KEPALA GUE LAGI PUSING ANJRIT!!!!!!!!!!" Suara Xanxus menggelegar dari lantai atas. Nampaknya ruangan tempat Mammon ditahan terletak di bawah tanah.

"PMS…tau kan? Pasca Masa Stress…"

Suara derapan kaki berat dari atas terdengar, bagaikan ada raksasa lagi PMS bagi Mammon yang tubuhnya terguncang hebat di lantai penjara. Kemudian, Mammon melihat sesosok laki-laki lain, nggak kalah nyeremin dari Levi.

"SAPA TADI YANG TERIAK-TERIAK?!!!!!" teriak Xanxus pake suara 1000 terompet dibunyikan. Levi yang kupingnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 50 cm, langsung pecah gendang telinganya.

"Kalau diselidik dari waktu kejadiannya, yang baru saja teriak kan anda, wahai muka-parutan-kelapa!" kata Mammon bagaikan detektif.

"HAH?!!!! LOE KIRA LOE SIAPA DI RUMAH ORANG HAH?!!!!"

Pistol teracung tepat di depan jidat Mammon.

"MUGYAAAA!!!!!" jerit Mammon. "Tunggu dulu…jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ma…Mammon…bego lu… dia ini Xanxus…raja di istana ini… AIEEEE!!!!! KUPING GUE BERDARAH!!!!!!!" teriak Levi.

"**DIEM LU DUA!!!!!!!!"**

"Ba…baik…," Mammon dan Levi langsung menciut.

"IKUT GUE!!!"

Xanxus nyeret dua orang yang membeku itu ke ruang utamanya, yang menurut Mammon, masih sama kayak yang di penjara…sama-sama kekurangan daya listrik…

"Wuih… cahayanya udah suram-suram begini…kagak perlu beli lampu khusus buat wahana nanti…," gumam Mammon tetap pada tujuannya…jadiin Istana Xanxus wahana Thriller Bark-nya One Piece.

"Duduk!" perintah Xanxus.

"He?"

"GUE BILANG DUDUK, KACANG BANTAT!!!!"

Mammon spontan duduk.

"Eloe, buruan enyah!!!"

Walaupun Levi lagi tuli sementara, ia bisa tahu bahwa Xanxus empet ngelihat mukanya lewat raut muka Xanxus. Levi langsung ngacir aja daripada ntar giliran bulu hidung, bulu ketek, sama kumis marvelousnya yang lagi ditumbuhin rontok semua keterjang suara Xanxus…

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Xanxus pake suara dilembut-lembutin walau masih aja terkesan preman.

"Eh, enak aja main tanya! Kenalin dulu siapa loe!" seru Mammon.

"Gue pemilik istana ini sekaligus raja di sini, Xanxus," kata Xanxus.

"Owh…" gumam Mammon. Ia melihat pria di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut. Rata-rata gak ada masalah sih…cuma mukanya itu lho…kayak disirem air keras. Banyak banget bekas lukanya! Tapi, EGP lah! Toh, yang nikah Squalo bukan dia! Dia mah cuma kebagian 500 juta dan 'parcel-parcel' dari Xanxus.

"Saya Mammon. Saudagar kaya sekaligus pengusaha perusahaan makanan laut terkaya di ko…"

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?!" Xanxus menekankan tiap suku kata.

Merasa dalam situasi bahaya, Mammon buru-buru menjawab, "Saya mendapat selebaran tentang pencarian jodoh Anda, dan saya tertarik untuk menikahkan anak saya dengan anda!"

Xanxus diem, sebelum nyengir mengerikan bikin mukanya tambah ancur.

"Boleh saya lihat foto anakmu, Mammon?"

"Sebentar…," Mammon ngambil dompet tebel dari jubahnya dan mencari foto Squalo. Sebagian besar isi dompet itu kartu kredit, kartu Timezone(?), sama segepok seratus ribuan dan berlembar-lembar tisu. Dengan semangat 45, Mammon mencari-cari foto Squalo.

Beruntung! Foto yang nyelip di dompetnya adalah foto Squalo ketika dipaksa 'cross'-play sama temen-temen kuliahnya dulu buat jadi Suigintou dari Rozen Maiden. Otomatis di foto itu tampak Squalo dengan rambut peraknya yang waktu itu masih lebih pendek dari sekarang tapi tetep aja panjang dengan muka tersenyum dipaksakan gitu sambil memakai baju maid hitam berenda-renda. Perfect! Pikir Mammon.

Mammon memberikan foto itu ke Xanxus. Selama beberapa saat Xanxus melihat foto itu.

"Oh…my…goat…" gumam Xanxus.

Mammon mempersiapkan diri 90% buat hepi-hepi Squalo keterima sementara 10% buat baca ayat-ayat Al'quran yang diingatnya.

"Levi!!! Gola Mosca!!! Buruan ke sini!!!" teriak Xanxus.

Levi yang dari tadi ngelihatin perbincangan itu datang tergopoh-gopoh bareng Gola Mosca (baru!!!).

"Di mana rumah anda, Mammon-san?" tanya Xanxus.

'Ya, elah…baru sekarang pake embel-embel '–san-'!' umpat Mammon dalam hati. "Rumah saya di kota sebelah, pokoke kota yang kalau malem-malem ada kabutnya, blok 4 no. 33 sekt. 03!"

"Denger kan lu dua?! Pergi ke rumah nih, saudagar kaya, cari cewek ini, dan bawa kemari!" perintah Xanxus.

Levi bersyukur Gola Mosca disertai alat pendengar yang disalurkan ke GPS di dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa tahu jalan. Levi yang budeg sementara keterjang suara toa maha dasyat Xanxus tinggal ngikutin robot itu aja dan nginget cewek yang dimaksud.

"Aye, aye, sire!!!" seru Levi. Berdua pun pada cabut.

"Err…siapa nama anak anda, Mammon-san?" tanya Xanxus.

"Superbi Squalo."

"Nama yang aneh, tapi unik! Aku suka. Matching dengan gue, Xanxus dari kata Xanthus yang berarti Wrath, salah satu dari 7 dosa besar."

"Wah, bisa sama ya. Kalau Squalo, Superbi-nya berarti Pride, salah satu dari 7 dosa besar juga!" Mammon tetep menjiwai perannya. "Sekarang, boleh saya pulang?"

"Tidak sampai putri anda sampai di istana ini dan menetap selama 1 minggu."

'Oh mama…' pikir Mammon. Bisa mampus dia di-barbeque kalau Xanxus tahu bahwa Squalo itu cowok!

**Sementara itu…di rumah (sebenarnya mansion) Mammon…**

"Awas aja ntu dua, kalo gue lihat muka mereka lagi… BAKALAN GUE KUNTETIN MEREKA LAGI SAMPE MASUK KE GUINESS BOOK!!!!!!!" teriak Squalo sambil motong-motong sayuran pake pedangnya buat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri karena dari tadi bokapnya belon STS (Short Telepathy Service) ngabarin mau pulang ato kagak.

"GUOOONGG!!! GUOOONGGGG!!!!!!"

"UWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Squalo ngelihat sosok mirip hasil kawin gorila, beruang, dan robot ASIMO di jendela dapur yang lebih pantas disebut ventilasi itu (kata Mammon biar kagak ada debu masuk sehingga hemat biaya pembersihan).

Squalo nyiapin pedangnya begitu monster itu menjejalkan dan memasukkan tangannya yang jumbo lewat jendela itu dan berusaha menangkap Squalo. Squalo mundur beberapa langkah takut dicaplok monster jadi-jadian itu. Sesekali menghujamkan pedangnya ke lengan robot itu. Jari-jari Gola Mosca sukses putus semua.

Tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu di belakangnya. Belum sempat menengok ke belakang, aliran listrik menjalari tubuhnya secepat kilat membuatnya pingsan.

"Rencana kita sukses! Gola Mosca!!!"

"GUOOOONGG!!!! GUOOOONNNGGGG!!!!!"

"Tinggal bawa nih cewek ke istana Bos Xanxus!"

"GUOOOONNNGGG!!!!!"

"Kok kamu bunyinya kayak anjing laut ya…EGP lah…sekarang angkat nih cewek, Mosca!"

"GUOOONNNGGGG!!!!! GUOOOONNGGG!!!!"

Gola Mosca nerobos tembok rumah Mammon. Tubuh Squalo diselempangkan ke pundak Gola Mosca.

"Hah…selera bos ternyata begini ya…Kutilang Darat! Gak nyangka! Gue kira dia sama kayak gue, sama-sama suka Toge Pasar (Toket Gede, Pantat Besar)."

"GUOOOOONNNNGGG!!!!!!!!" Gola Mosca nyuekin Levi (yang nampaknya berubah jadi Lussuria ke-2) yang lagi ngomentarin bodi Squalo. Ia jalan terus pantang mundur menuju Istana Xanxus.

**Back to Istana Xanxus…**

"BOS! Saya sudah bawa cewek yang bos minta!!!!" seru Levi lari tergopoh-gopoh.

Xanxus nyengir. Mammon pura-pura senyum walau dalam hati baca-baca ayat-ayat Al'quran.

Levi membaringkan Squalo di sofa panjang di sebelah tempat Mammon duduk.

"Lebih cantik dari yang difoto…"

"He…he…gitu ya, Xanxus…he…he…," Mammon cuma bisa cengengesan ngarep-ngarep pas Squalo bangun nanti dia kagak tereak.

Xanxus berdiri dan mendekati Squalo, melihat wajah innocent yang tengah tertidur itu sampai…

"ANJRIT LU, GORILA BESI!!!!!" teriak Squalo bangun dari tidur, tentu aja pake suara cowok.

"????"

"KALO NTU JENDE…mpphh!!!!" Mulut Squalo dibekep tangan kecil Mammon yang panik.

"_Anak tolol! Jangan teriak-teriak!!!" seru Mammon lewat STS._

"_Gimana gue kagak teriak begitu ada gorila gila masuk rumah kita?!!!! Minggir Mammon! Mau kucincang dia dan kubikin semur!!!!" Squalo yang sadar bokapnya _

"_Stt…tenang! Ntu gorila udah nggak ada!!! Sekarang lu ada di Istana Xanxus!!! Calon pasanganmu!!!"_

"_WHAT THE F#K?"_

"_Gak sopan!"_

Squalo bangkit ke posisi duduk dan ngelihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan gelap dengan perabotan-perabotan antik dan kuno yang juga bernuansa suram. Ia melihat gorila besi gedek tadi dan sempat terlunjak, lalu melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan bibir bimoli bawa-bawa payung ampe 4 biji, dan seorang pria dengan wajah penuh bekas luka berdiri di sebelah kirinya dengan mulut membentuk cengiran kecil.

"AP…mpphhh!!!!"

"_Diam! Beda dengan penampilanmu! Suaramu sangat tidak mirip perempuan! Bisa gawat kalau Xanxus tahu kalau kamu itu cowok!"_

"_Orangtua sialan!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi siang?!!!"_

"_Gini, lu lihat cowok dengan wajah penuh bekas luka itu? Dia Xanxus, orang yang nyari jodoh lewat selebaran itu!" _

Squalo melihat ke arah Xanxus yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran bingung juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xanxus.

"Ah, nggak…nggak…, Squalo kalau bangun tidur suaranya sering serak. Kudu dibekep dulu setiap bangun tidur untuk menyiapkan pita suaranya," kata Mammon bohong.

"Orang yang aneh…"

"_Lo tuh aneh!!!"_

"_Walau sekarang dia sopan, aslinya dia benar-benar monster!!! Ayah nyaris dibunuh dia kalau tidak memperlihatkan fotomu!!! Lalu, karena ayah sudah memperlihatkan fotomu, 2 bawahan Xanxus di belakang situ, ditugaskan Xanxus untuk membawamu kemari!!!"_

Squalo ganti melirik ke arah 2 orang di belakang yang dimaksud Mammon.

"_Sialan lu, Bayi Bantat! Gue nyaris jantungan gara-gara tiba-tiba ada tangan jumbo nongol dari jendela!!!"_

"_Maafkan, ayah, Squalo. Bagaimanapun, kalau pun ayah tidak memperlihatkan fotomu, Xanxus pasti akan menggeledah ayah yang sudah terbunuh untuk mencari fotomu, mungkin kalau ayah tidak ada, kamu sudah diperlakukan lebih olehnya! Reborn pernah bilang kan bahwa nyawa tiap orang berharga dan tidak patut dibuang seenak udel!"_

"_Tumben ayah, merhatiin ceramah Ustadz Reborn…"_

"_BERISIK! Sekarang, agar nyawa kita berdua selamat, kamu kudu tinggal bareng Xanxus selama 1 minggu! Jangan biarin dia tahu kalau kamu cowok! Setelah lewat 1 minggu, ayah akan dibebaskan, dan ayah akan berusaha menolongmu!" kata Mammon. "Heh…heh…begitu keluar tahanan, cepat-cepat terima imbalan, lalu langsung kabur ke Hawaii!"_

"_JADI ITU NIATMU, KACANG?!!!!!!!" Rupanya Mammon gak sengaja mikir tanpa mematikan mode STS. Jadi rencananya kebaca Squalo._

"_Elu pengen mati sekarang apa kagak?!!!!"_

_Squalo diem. "Nggak…"_

"_Bagus! Sekarang, bertahanlah selama 1 minggu! Ayah akan mengaktifkan mode STS ketika kamu butuh bantuan!"_

"_Gimana caranya ngabarin ayah kalau aku ada masalah? Kan ayah yang bisa ngaktifin mode STS." _

"…………"

"…………"

"…………"

"…………"

"_Belum kupikirkan…"_

"_BELON DIPIKIRKAN?!!!!!!! VOOOOOIII!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Ya udah, gini aja deh… ayah akan mengaktifkan mode STS dari jam 00.00-05.00!!!"_

"_Kok kayak promosi operator HP?!"_

"_Terserahlah! Inget! Jangan sampai Xanxus tahu kalau kamu cowok!"_

Mammon melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Squalo. Squalo ngambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil masih kurang percaya apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Xanxus di sebelahnya yang balas melihatnya dengan cengiran tersungging. Squalo merasa kepalanya pusing.

**BRUAAAKKK!!!!!!!**

"………………"

**Ngegantung...ngegantung...khekhekhe...(ketawa setan) Anyway, REVIEEEEWWWW!!! Mau repiu! Mau repiu! MAU REPIU!!!(ala orok umur 1 tahun)**


End file.
